Bittersweet
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: When the end of something good comes, it is always bittersweet. Minerva/Hermione Femmeslash.


_AN: Hi everyone, so I've had test nonstop for the last two weeks but I should be updating Facing the Past soon. This is just something I came up with. Enjoy-xio_

Bittersweet

Minerva turned towards the door of her private rooms and watches the young woman, just barely old enough to call her a woman, walk to where she sat. She had been waiting for her knowing without a doubt that Hermione would come, even if she wass late.

There was no reason to doubt it, they had been doing this sneaky around business for ten months now ever since the end of Christmas holidays, and not once had Hermione shown anything but enthusiasm when Tuesdays and Thursday rolled around. With advance lessons as an excuse they had been able to have two hours each day to themselves and in that time over weeks Minerva had discovered that she simply could not ignore the young witch.

They had progress as the months passed from her sitting room to her bedroom, and she had reveled in learning every curve on the still maturing body. In the darkness of her rooms Hermione had shed the last few layers of awkwardness and shown herself to be the beautiful mature woman, Minerva had always known she'd grow to be. It was between the soft sheets of her bed that Hermione had prompted Minerva to loss herself in the moment for the first time in years without so much as a thought about consequences.

It had been blissful discovering the best ways to give and receive pleasure from Hermione. Yes, it had been blissful but something had changed over the summer break. Gone were the warm slimes she knew where reserved for her only. Hermione could no longer look her in the eyes, and she'd be lying if she said it didn't affect her deeply. It did but it could not compare to the anguish she felt when she thought about the reason behind Hermione's behavior, a reason so obvious Minerva couldn't hide from it.

Hermione was in love, and not with her. Minerva plastered a smile on her face as her student sat beside her. "Do you want anything to drink? Pumpkin juice?" She offered setting her own glass of firewhiskey down.

"Yes, please." Hermione answered not quite looking at her.

She moved to the side table where the carafe of juice sat, only on Tuesdays and Thursdays, beside the firewhiskey. She poured a glass and returned to her place on the sofa. "There you are."

"Thanks." Hermione said taking a small sip.

She looked nervous, as nervous as she'd looked the first time she had undressed in front of Minerva. Now like then Minerva tried to ease her nerves. "It's alright Hermione, you don't need to explain. I know."

For the first time in months deep brown eyes locked on to hers. "You know?"

"You have a certain…glow." A glow that had nothing to do with her, Minerva had to swallow down hard.

"Minerva, I'm sorry. I…"

She took one of Hermione's hands in her one, trying desperately to convey the way Hermione looked in that moment to memory. "Please, don't say anything, there is no need for you to apologize. Ronald obviously loves you as much you love him."

Hermione's eyes clouded over. "How did you know?"

'Because I love you', she wanted to yell but didn't. "I just did, and I'm happy for you Hermione. Now, I know how hard this must be for you so lets part as friends and you can go back to Gryffindor tower."

"Thank you, for being so understanding." Hermione said and pulled her into a light hug which crushed the last bit of hope from Minerva's chest. Ridiculous thing hope, she'd known this day was coming, that Hermione would eventually tire of her but still she hoped to the very last moment.

"You're welcome. Now go."

Minerva watched Hermione moved towards the door, where the young witch stopped and turned back to her with a sad smile. She tried to put a brave face until the door closed behind Hermione. She didn't want Hermione to blame herself for anything or worst to grow to regret the wonderful time they spent together. That would hurt more than losing Hermione. That would mean that everything that happened between them, every kiss, caress, and tender word, was meaningless.

After a minute of staring at the closed door the tears in her eyes beat her conviction to not cry over this and splashed onto her cheeks. Hermione meant too much to her for Minerva to deny the pain burning in her chest leaving a wound she knew would take a lifetime to heal. Until then she was left with months worth of beautiful memories and a love that had grown too quickly and now overshadowed everything else.

Fin.


End file.
